godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Arc 4 Chapter 9 - Back fired
Im back in the Den, AKA "Home". At the Lobby, everybody gathered at the lower floor. I slip through the crowd and theres Sakaki and Tsubaki with some guy Tsubaki: Welcome back Ken: Thanks Tsubaki: Okey, now I going to introduce you all to a new comrade She turn her toward the guy ???: Hello, Im Gabriel. Nice to meet you all Tsubaki: And he will be assigned to Ken Ken: .......... frozen Crowd: whisper-whisper WAIT, WAIT!! Did I hear that right?! Am I hearing thing?! Did Rachel and the scientist drugged me and do whole kind of experiments?! Calm down... Ken: M-me? Tsubaki: Yes. Since you have 6 years worth of experiance, its wise thing to do Ken: ....... Gabriel: Ill be in your care, Captain Ken: ... Captain? Sakaki: Well you see, Ive been thinking of reforming Unit 0 again Ken: Arent there a dozen of units? Sakaki: Yes but I need a unit that can easily do crazy missions Ken: .................. irritated face Tsubaki: Now, everyone dismiss Everyone leaves. I, standing here, unable to comphrehend what just happen... Gabriel: Captain, you okey? Ken: ...................... yes Tsubaki: Prepare for mission tomorrow Gabriel: I got a mission already, wow Tsubaki: Ken, stop glooming, its not good for you Tsubaki and Sakaki leave us... Ken: Prepare for the mission, I dont know what we will face tomorrow Gabriel: Alright, see you tomorrow I head back to my room and discover another girl in my room Rui: Oh Ken, youre back. I guess this all for today. Come again tomorrow okey? Girl: Yes, bye-bye Ken: Who was that? Rui: Erina, she usually at the Lobby Ken: Huh. I got a big day tomorrow so I have to sleep early Rui: How long youre gonna be gone? Ken: I dont know yet Rui: So, whats the dinner? Ken: ......... fall on the couch I dont know Rui: Eeeehhhhhhh? Ken: Dont worry, Ill come up with something Rui: Something new?! Ken: Maybe Rui: Awwww.... Ken: I want to eat something new too but I dont have new stuff The next day - At the City Ken: Alright, were here. Theres few things that I want to touch. First, dont do stupid stuff. Second, make sure you tell me where youre fighting at if were separated. Third, if I die, run away. Dont look back Gabriel: Yes sir! Ken: You take a peek at the right point to his right. I at the left I peek around the corner and see a sleeping Vajra. Maybe I can use it to attract Ogretails and other small Aragami Ken: Gabriel, come over here Gabriel: running Found something? Ken: Yes, cover me, alright? I walk to the Vajra's head and kick it. Making it fall to its side Vajra: RAAAAOOOORRRRR!! Ken: Next time, dont sleep I stab its core and dead Gabriel: come to Ken Whoa, awesome Ken: Now, lets wait for smaller fries He hid behind the church and wait and wait until something came out Ken: What the hell is that... Gabriel: New Aragami? Ken: Message Dr. Sakaki about this Gabriel: Right pull out his phone Judging from its look, it must have high long range combatibilities God Arc: (Uh... Ken) Ken: (Whats up?) God Arc: (Theres dozen more coming)... Ken: (Shit...) Gabriel: Im done Ken: Hear me Gabriel: Huh? Ken: From this point, things might go really ugly. Its so ugly youll die from it Gabriel: gulp ......... Ken: Hide behind that rubble point I watch him as he hide behind the rubble Ken: Now, let get this ugly moment done with I swing my God Arc to the pillar, making a loud enough sound to attract that Aragami I run behind a wall and wait for it to come over stomp stomp stomp stomp stomp The sound of that Aragami's step coming closer. It appear and I jump to its face. I burry my hand in its mouth to silence it I was about to stab it but the Aragami grab me first and throw me away Ken: ....... shit Aragami: RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!! God Arc: (Theyre coming here...) Ken: Gabriel! Run!! Gabriel: Huh!? Ken: Run and make sure you get back to the Den alive. If not, I wont forgive you!! After I said that, Gabriel start running off Ken: Haha, I may have been too cruel to him Aragami: RRRRRAAAAAAAAA!! The Aragami stand before me, pointing his gun at me Now that he is gone, I can go full power Back at the Den, Lobby - A few hours later Gabriel: Ha... ha... ha... ha... grasping for air Hibari: Whats wrong? Gabriel: Ken...... he dead!! Hibari: What?! Can you tell me what you know? Gabriel: Were using Vajra as a small Aragami bait but there another Aragami pop out! Ken said that Aragami is never seen before- Hibari: I cant detect his lifesigns in the City Gabriel: No... no... Hibari: Ken, do you hear me?! Please response!! Gabriel: fall .............. Ken: Yaaahhhhhhhhh- That feel good Gabriel: ....... that voice........ Ken: Whats wrong? Why youre on the floor? Gabriel: ........... Ken: What with the "I just seen a ghost" face? Gabriel: Wait, am I dreaming? Ken: Hibari, call back all Gods Eater in the fields Hibari: Understood Ken: They can track you from meters away. I also saw some of them are different Gabriel: Thanks god you alive Ken: Whelp, the plan that I made just have been crushed. Are you willing to hear me talking about shit? Gabriel: Of course!! stand up Ken: Hah! ---- If you didnt realize already, Gabriel is Becareless. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic